Medical imaging is commonly used to evaluate various biological structures of a patient. A common type of imaging system is a rotational medical imaging system (e.g., optical coherence tomography (OCT) or intravascular ultrasound (IVUS)). Those types of systems generally acquire images of an inside of an anatomical structure having a lumen, for example a blood vessel or other similar vasculature.
Typically, such rotational systems include an imaging body that rotates in a complete circle while being pulled back (or pushed forward) along a pre-defined longitudinal length. The motion of the device as it acquires image data results in a series of two dimensional image frames, each frame providing a 360° internal view of the vessel at a different location as the device moves through the vessel. A series of those frames can be combined to construct a three-dimensional image of an inside of the vessel. Three dimensional images allow for easier and more fluid viewing of vasculature anatomy and afford a clinician an ability to rapidly identify changes in a lumen border of the vasculature that are attributable to a disease state (e.g., an embolism or extent of arteriosclerosis).
Although rotational imaging systems have the potential for providing detailed images of the inside of vessels, the displayed image often includes various distortions arising during movement of the device through the lumen. For example, distortions can include images in a series appearing to be misaligned, improper display of vessel features due to the imaging device not precisely following the contours of the vessel, or distortion arising from the helical motion of the device as it is moved through the vessel. These distortions result in considerable intra- and inter-observer variability that may lead to conflicting or incorrect patient diagnosis.